


He's ok

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy, Happy Derek, Happystiles, M/M, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: Derek saves stiles while stiles was trying to save him. They talk and we get a happy ending





	He's ok

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and she edited it and made it good.

    He was ok. That's all I could focus on. Derek was ok and as usual, he saved me when I fucked up trying to save him. I honestly could care less about my bruised confidence now that he's here, next to me, pulling into a gas station.  
     I should be mad at him. I've been in love with the shape shifting asshole since we met and I know he knew. He knew I needed him and he left anyway. We didn't hear a word, not even a quick "I'm not dead" text.  
     I tried to hate him for leaving, trust me I did, but now that he's here, smiling at me, trying to hate him is out the goddamn window.  
     "I should hate you right now. You knew I needed you, goddamn it. You knew I was in love with you."I said with tears in my eyes." You knew. And you left. I cried myself to sleep for six fucking months, hoping you would show up at my window and make it ok. I know that you love me too, Derek. Scott told me after you left, and I thought, by knowing that you loved me back, that it would be a little better for myself. But that knowledge just made it worse. I should hate you so much right now but I can't". Without thinking I launched myself at him,crying like I did all those nights I wished he was there, wrapping my arms around him, trapping him in a boa-constrictor like embrace.  
     "I missed you". I whispered, my face buried in his neck. Almost instantly I felt his body relax and his arms wrap around my waist, holding me closer then I thought possible.  
     "I'm sorry stiles, I'm so sorry. I should have ne...mmph". I couldn't take it anymore. 'Ah, fuck it ', I thought as I grabbed his neck and just kissed him. I was having second thoughts about kissing him and was about to pull away, but then I felt him kiss me back. 'HE IS KISSING ME BACK.'  
     His lips where soft against mine. They felt exactly how I dreamt they would. After what felt like not even close to long enough, he broke the kiss.  
     "Stiles, I came back one night. I was going to surprise you, but when I got to your window and I saw you. You were curled up in a ball sobbing. I knew it was my fault. I knew I couldn't stay long and I knew it would only hurt you more when I had to leave again. I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you so much, I still do. I need you to that know I'm not leaving you again.There isn't anything that could take me away from you." Derek rested his forehead against mine,still holding me closer then I thought possible.  
     I didn't think the smile on my face was ever going to go away. Yup it was stuck there.  
    "We should probably find a motel. It's a three day drive back to beacon Hills and I'm exhausted and you, my love, need a shower." I laughed, eliciting a playful nudge from the taller man.  
     "There's one a few miles ahead of us." Derek stated as he got back in the car. It was about twenty minutes down the road. Neither of us spoke the whole way, it was just us sitting there in a comfortable silence.  
     Derek checked us in, the motel was nicer then the last one I stayed at (we all know how that ended up). The room was smaller than last time too. A single king sized bed and a bathroom.  
     "Derek I haven't slept in four days and I haven't slept without any nightmares since you left." I said as I lie down on the bed.  
     "I'm going to shower really fast, ok. You should eat something, there's food in the bag. Chips and stuff." Derek motioned at a bag as he took of his shirt and threw it on the bed as he walked over to grab some sweats.  
     "Go shower", I laughed as he walked into the bathroom mumbling.  
     A good 10 minutes had passed and this bed was comfortable, making it hard to stay awake. I had begun to fall asleep when a very much shirtless Derek jumped onto the bed next to me.  
     "Finally, c'mere" I mumbled, motioning for Derek to hold me.  And that he did. Almost instantly he had his arms around my waist and his distractingly bare chest pressed against my back, the way that I like it. (And you all know that I like being the little spoon.)  
      "Baby, do you want me to put a shirt on I can hear your heart jumping?" Derek asked calmly.  
      "Don't even think about it." I chuckled softly, "And I like it when you call me that." I said, blushing.  
     "Good to know, now get some sleep. I love you and I'll be right here if you need me or have a nightmare." Derek said as he pulled me closer.  
      That was the first time in years that I have slept without any nightmares. Having Derek there made the nightmares go away.  
      Yes, we're going to have to go back to the supernatural war zone that has taken over Beacon Hills (that I somehow hadn't heard about until yesterday), but that's ok.  
     It's ok because for tonight, we got to enjoy finally being together after all that time apart. For the first time in a long time, I didn't have to miss him anymore.


End file.
